Parallel Universes
by Autumnspice
Summary: A soul cannot live without its other half. What happens when they are forced to seperate with no hope of reuniting? Do they fight all odds to find each other or try to move on and forget? Caspian/Susan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Caspian and Susan belong to C.S. Lewis. Their romance belongs to Disney.

--

A part of her died when she turned to join her siblings to step into the portal leading them back home. England never felt like home to her. There wasn't a single day that went by over the past year that she didn't long to stay in Narnia. Life in England held no place for anyone who believed in magic or fairytales. Peter had told her that he believed that magic and the talking beasts had existed once in their own world, but magic had vanished over time, revealing itself only to those pure and innocent enough to believe. All legends and myths have basis in reality afterall. Susan knew that it was real, not her imagination.

The only life she anticipated in England would most certainly be dull in comparison to what she could have with Caspian. Why couldn't Aslan see that? Why did everything always have to be his way, when everyone else was hurt in the process? She and Peter learned all they could here? How could that be when they were allowed to stay much longer the last time? Also their mother and other adults had told them that learning was something that everyone did their entire lives. She hated the choice he made for them, but it was also dishonorable to defy him. Still, she silently pleaded that he would allow her...them...to stay. No. There was nothing in England for her anymore. Ever. Of course Aslan wouldn't know that since he had never been in their world. She wasn't about to settle for the dreary buck-toothed boy in glasses from the newspaper stand. Of course, with her luck, he'd end up as her husband. Getting married and raising a family would be expected of her. But she couldn't possibly marry anyone she didn't love.

She had found the other half of her soul in a place that didn't exist even in stories in her world, and here they were being torn apart for eternity. Susan knew deep down this would happen, which is why she was scared to get close to him and did her best to keep her distance. But fate had other plans. The taste of his kiss burned her lips. She could never kiss another with the same passion and desire.

Susan could feel Caspian's mournful gaze searing into her back. She knew he had died as well. She held Peter's hand and squeezed it in search of strength, hoping he had comfort to offer, but knowing he had none. She sighed and blinked back tears as they stepped into the portal.

Now all four Pevensies stood in the train station, as though Narnia was but a daydream and no time had passed at all. Soon it would be nothing but a dream and a far away memory. Perhaps it was better that way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to Rhion for the creative writing advice and whoever created the brilliant Ben Barnes music video of Sexyback on Youtube, otherwise I'd still be wracking my brain trying to get this chapter written out. This is not beta-ed so forgive any mistakes. I have a crazy habit of not picking up on them until after the chapter is posted.

Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis and Disney own everything you recognize. Including Ben. Terrible, I know.

--

Caspian's emotions were foreign to him now. He had ridden waves of both good and bad in the last several weeks, that he didn't know what to feel anymore. He had never felt so ashamed as when Susan glared at him in Aslan's How after the White Witch's spell had been broken one last time, before she turned on her heel to storm out of his sight. He felt he had lost his queen and that his infatuation, admiration, and love toward her had been in vain. Now here he stood in the courtyard, among Aslan, Doctor Cornelius, Reepicheep, the Pevensies, and his subjects. Susan had tearfully followed her siblings through the portal in the tangled tree that led to her home, in the land of Spare Oom. He struggled to keep his composure. It wouldn't do any good to let the tears fall at this moment. Tears and rage were best reserved for his private chambers where no one would disturb him. When he had seen Susan earlier with Peter and Aslan, all looking glum when he came to announce that the assembly was gatherered, he wanted more than anything to simply hold her in his arms and comfort her. As he spoke to all those in the crowd, he tried to be strong. He made sure his voice didn't falter. How could he have known that Aslan would take her away? He even took Peter, Edmund and Lucy away, the surrogate family he had come to know such a short time ago.

Caspian wanted to scream. He wanted to retreat somewhere, anywhere, and stew in his misery. He wanted to hold Susan tight and whisper in her ear that it would be alright, that nothing would ever tear them apart. But now he would never see her again. He couldn't compare her loss to that of his parents, both of whom had been taken by one circumstance or another when he was young enough not to understand. Even through the rough patches, the short time he spent with her was the best time of his life. Now it was being ripped away from him. His heart and soul had been snatched out of his body without a care. Yes, his people needed a just king, and Narnia needed to be handed back to its rightful owners, but he was too hurt to move on. He had heard it said somewhere that time heals all wounds but Caspian couldn't believe it would possibly be true. Nothing could ever replace Susan or her siblings. Even stubborn Peter would be deeply missed.

As he silently watched Edmund and Lucy enter the portal last, Caspian didn't miss the lump that grew in his throat and the tear that managed to fall. How would he go on?

Two nights had passed and Caspian still hadn't touched his food that the servant girls brought to his chambers. He had refused to venture anywhere else in the palace. Trumpkin was the only one allowed entrance as of late. No one else dared to enter for fear of his growing rage. Of course, having no more knowledge concerning Daughters of Eve than Caspian himself did, all Trumpkin could do was lend an ear and a shoulder to cry on. He had no more advice than anyone else in the kingdom, not that Caspian wanted it from anyone. He couldn't have his subjects fawning over how troubled he was, although he suspected that they did regardless.

Sitting in the plush velvet chair in his study, he stared at the dinner plate on the table in front of him that was growing cold. He usually relished a tender juicy beef roast with mashed potatoes and carrots. But hunger eluded him. The hunger that he did have could not be sated no matter what he tried. The books in the library were all of Narnian history and legends. He had experienced living breathing legends, only to have them...her...stolen away. The pain was still too new and he didn't want to conjure up any more hurt..

Waking in the middle of the night, he decided to walk the gardens to clear his head. The first time in days that he had ventured outdoors. In the privacy of his chambers, there was no one to comment or complain of his nudity. He had no reason to dress so he didn't bother. But he thought better of it and pulled on loose linen breeches, not bothering with a shirt or even shoes.

While the cool night breeze did attempt to balm him, he couldn't avoid the intoxicating scents that intermingled of lavender and roses. They reminded him of her. He didn't want reminders. He wanted her in the flesh beside him.

"Aslan, why did you take her away?! What was in her world that she couldn't possbily learn or experience here? Don't you care that she's miserable where she is now? Isn't it enough that my own parents were taken from me, now my wife and brothers and sister are gone too? I don't suppose you know that it's written in the stars that her siblings will die in a train wreck that she narrowly escapes herself? And you thought she should be sent back to that?! I will claim her again, whatever it takes! With or without your help. How am I supposed to rule without a queen at my side? I will not marry another except her."

His mind drifted to the night after the battle had been won. The kingdoms of Telmar and Narnia were both finally at peace.

_While the palace was filled with mirth, dancing, and feasting in celebration of the defeat over Miraz and his mercenaries, Susan felt the urge to step away from the party and get a breath of fresh air on the balcony. Caspian searched the ballrooms for her, needing to be close to her after all they had been through. He started to ask Edmund if he had seen her but caught a glimpse of her slipping outside. He followed to the balcony where she stood, not touching her, but drinking in the sight of her. Memorizing her features. He had never truly believed in the full capacity pf magic until he had laid eyes on her that first day in the woods. Not even his wildest fantasies could have brought her to life, but there she stood. There were no words he could find to describe what he felt at that initial moment they shared so many weeks ago. _

_He wanted to taste, to touch every inch of her porcelain skin. He reminded himself that his first time with her, he should be gentle and chivalrous. Other girls, women, were fragile. He had nearly given up hope with them since they were akin to eggshells. But not Susan. He had met his match with her. She might be called the Gentle but she was most definitely strong-willed. He couldn't imagine her ever wanting to be treated like a piece of glass._

_He stood in the shadows of the doorway, watching her. She sensed his presence and turned to face him. They didn't need to communicate with words. Their eyes conveyed what needed to be said. She needed to hold him, never let go. Yes, she had suitors in her previous lifetime in Cair Paravel who had caught her eye but none dared compare with this Telmarine...Narnian king. She had nearly lost him to the White WItch who still sought power, and then to Miraz's army. _

_She closed the distance between them, one arm snaked around his waist, holding him close to her, and with the other, she delicately traced the outline of his lips, his jaw. His stubble scraped against her smooth fingertips. _

_"Don't ever leave me again, King Caspian" she whispered, staring deep into his hypnotic pools of chocolate. _

_"As you wish, my Queen." The corners of his mouth twitched into a lusty grin. _

_Back in England, men, foreign or otherwise, held no interest to her. Yet this Telmarine with his sexy Mediterranean accent made her body do things she was never before aware of. She wanted him now, in the way that a woman wants a man. She sensed that he needed her as well. Her eyes held no hesitation as he leaned in to kiss her. Softly at first to test the waters. _

_"Come. I have something to share with you" he murmured into her lips. "They won't miss us"._

_Taking her hand, he led her through the secret passages to the roof of the uppermost turret of the castle. "Only the professor knows of this place, since he brought me here many times as a boy to tell me the secrets about Narnia of Old. Do you trust me?"_

_If she didn't, she was stubborn enough to stop him but he wanted to hear it from her lips. He still wasn't completely convinced she was real and not just a fantasy that would disappear on a whim. _

_"Of course, your Majesty". There was no need to whisper in the privacy of the secret passages but they both knew that it added to the forbidden eroticism of the moment they were in. _

_On the roof, there was a featherbed barely wide enough for two with a velvet coverlet. Candles sat on either side, waiting to be lit. Above them was no ceiling other than a blanket of stars. _

_Susan straddled his lap, her skirts pushed high up on her thighs. She kissed his lips softly at first and then deeper, with a primal hunger. Her fingers tangled in his shoulder-length chocolate tresses. His hands roamed every inch of her body, caressing her curves. Clothing was such a hindrance at this moment. Impatiently, Caspian grunted as the laces to her corset bodice finally agreed to cooperate with him. He raised his hips as she tugged off his breeches, his shirt long since tossed aside. _

_"I want to see you, Susan". It was the first time she had ever been with a man, yet she never felt ashamed or awkward with Caspian. She wanted more than anything to spend a lifetime or several with him as her lover, her husband. Bathed in the moonlight, she never looked more breathtaking. As did he. _

_He rolled over, pinning her on her back as he nudged her legs apart with his knee and thrust deep into her. He held one leg that was wrapped around his waist and tangled his fingers in her hair with his free hand. Their kisses and lovemaking were primal and animalistic, as if they both knew this would be their only time together. Fireworks in celebration of the recent battle victory exploded in the air in unison. _

_When they were both spent, he made no effort at all to move away from her, still inside her. Their kisses tender and savoring. Maybe she was crazy but she was almost certain there was new life growing in her at that moment. She had heard of such a thing before so it wasn't entirely impossible. How she wished they could stay like this forever, in the arms of the man she loved more than life itself._

Caspian couldn't use Susan's horn to call her up again, could he? She had told him to do so though. Should he suffer those consequences, even though a broken heart didn't fit into the realm of one's darkest need according to most, or find another way? Aslan was determined that his way was right but what if he had made a mistake? Surely there was something that could be done. Caspian vowed to get his queen back in Narnia in his arms if it was the last thing he ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

It was impossible to concentrate on her studies. As the middle-aged algebra instructor droned on, Susan felt another wave of nausea wash over her, this time stronger than the previous experience that morning in first period literature. She hadn't felt like eating at lunchtime either, which bothered Lucy and her friends, but she brushed it off as nothing. Biting her lip until it threatened to bleed, she willed it to go away. Instead, she found herself racing through the labyrinth of desks on her way to the privy, not caring that the instructor called after her.

"Miss Pevensie! You'd better have a good excuse for leaving class again! Otherwise you will be visiting the headmaster."

What seemed an eternity later, she sat on the cold stone floor out of exhaustion, panting, when Lucy came in, followed by one of her classmates, Patricia.

Lucy kneeled beside her sister and hugged her. "You look terrible."

Susan knew it was the truth.

Patricia leaned back against the sink, arms folded across her chest as she took a drag from her cigarette. "You know, Susan. If I didn't know any better, I'd guess you have morning sickness." Anger flashed in Susan's eyes. "But I never took you for that type of girl. Being the loner after all. It is a bit difficult to find oneself in your predicament in that case."

Under normal circumstances, she would have ignored the barbs and walked away. After all, it was she who constantly reminded Peter and Edmund to do so. But she wasn't in a position to follow her own advice at the moment. "That's because I'm not that type. How dare you suggest that I am."

She shrugged. "Let's face it, dear. There's no such thing as immaculate conception."

Wise beyond her years, Lucy listened to them with eyes wide. Having been an adult once in Narnia, she wasn't as innocent or naive as she appeared. Turning to her sister with a wide grin, she whispered, "Caspian? Does he know?"

"Don't you ever say that name again!" Susan hissed through gritted teeth. Over the past three months, she had done everything she could think of to rid her memory of him. His kisses, his intoxicating scent, the taste and feel of his skin against hers, his voice, his deep penetrating stare that made her feel vulnerable like no one else could. He followed her everywhere, even to her bed, where she often cried herself to sleep, hoping no one would hear.

Lucy grimaced and recoiled from her. She knew her sister had changed since they had left Narnia, but she hadn't realized how much of a toll it had taken. Surely Aslan had made a mistake, and none of them should be here.

Patricia, observing the banter between them, smiled to herself as she took the last drag and stubbed out her cigarette in the clean sink. _"I wonder how long it will take before lonely innocent Susan Pevensie is known around these parts as a tart."_

--

"Aslan? I know you're here. Please answer." Lucy strolled through the gardens that adorned the grounds of the boarding school. "We're not supposed to be here in England. Susan and Caspian are not meant to be apart. She isn't the same person anymore. She's an empty shell and she needs him, like he needs her. I don't know what he's going through but I imagine it's the same, if not worse. Please help her and reunite them before she does something she regrets. This is no place for a queen to carry an heir to the throne of Narnia."

She brushed her fingers along the stone statues in the garden and sighed. Even if everyone else gave up on Aslan, she shouldn't. All of a sudden, she felt a strong wind encircle her and she swore she heard a lion's roar. But there was no wind. No one else seemed to hear or see anything. Lucy saw Susan in the distance, sitting under a tree alone with a book, absentmindedly rubbing her belly. "Please?" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

How long had it been since the Kings and Queens of Old had left Narnia? Was it five months already? It seemed an eternity ago, but yet just like yesterday. Caspian wondered how much time had passed in their world. Today was yet another outing in the forest with Trumpkin and Reepicheep to sharpen his swordfighting skills. The land had not been at war since Miraz was defeated, but it was not wise to fall out of practice in case a war did arise and those skills were needed again. He welcomed the fresh air into his lungs and the sun shining down on him.

Panting, since Reepicheep was most certainly superior to him where swordplay was concerned, Caspian leaned on his sword. "I know not why but I have never spoken of it until now. During the battle, Queen Susan would not accept her horn and told me that I may need it to call her again. But would that negate Aslan's magic? Would he even know if she...they came back?"

The dwarf and mouse exchanged sidelong glances.

"Do you think that is wise, your majesty?"

Dark clouds flashed through his eyes for a brief moment as he jutted his chin defiantly. "Why not? Telmarine law does state that a king must take a bride within a year, or else he must give up his throne. I will share it with no other."

He regained his composure, and continued, "The girls...women in this land do not care about me or who I really am. They only want to be with me because I am attractive to them as a piece of meat and for the superficial status it would bring them. I do not wish to give up the throne and abandon my people, but I do not wish to partake of a loveless marriage either."

His comrades were silent for a moment. Then Reepicheep spoke. "You've had plenty of time to stew over the matter. It's not for either of us to mention that life does not always pan out the way we would like. However, only you can decide your actions and accept the repercussions that come with them."

Caspian bowed his head in agreement. He sat in the grass, plucking blades and rolling them in his fingers.

"Everyone was melancholy when the Kings and Queens of Old left us. It was believed that Aslan had a reason for what he did. But he is equally capable of making mistakes as anyone, lord or not. Are you able to forsee that the Queen would love you as a husband or is it just wishful thinking?" Trumpkin may not have spent much time around Caspian and Susan together, but in the months since then, he was the only one the king would allow in his presence. What little he did recall, he clearly remembered that it was difficult not to notice that the king and queen fit together like a glove, though they would not show it except with occasional discreet longing glances.

He closed his eyes and he could see her standing before him, as though no space or time seperated them. Her scent lingered in the air, teasing him. His fingers traced the carved ivory horn that sat atop their satchels. He weighed the options. It had called her the time before. If there was any other way to reach out to her in her own world, no one had volunteered any suggestions. Would he reach her in time to prevent her siblings from dying in the train wreck that Doctor Cornelius had mentioned to him? Had they already died? He didn't know but he was willing to take a risk to find out. Could he live without her? Perhaps. It would be an empty life, much worse than what he endured the past several months in his self-imposed isolation. Though he wished not to, he would give up his throne before he married another. Bondage and attempts on his life under Miraz's command were more tolerable. He refused to be a ghost any longer. He owed his people and all of Narnia that much. Impulse overtook him once again as he held the cool ivory to his lips and blew into it.


	5. Chapter 5

"You are what?!" Peter raised his voice and stared at her in disbelief. "How?"

Edmund and Susan rolled their eyes at the idiocy of the question.

"Whose is it?"

"That seems to be obvious. Can't you see that she's already upset without you adding to her grief?" He tried to be the voice of reason, but Peter was not having any of it.

They were spending the Christmas holidays together at the Professor's estate in the countryside. Now they were regretting the decision. That is, no one wanted to spend the holiday with Peter, who had recently become very cynical and moody since they had left Narnia and started school again, taking on the full persona of an adult, rather than the adolescent he used to be.

Not listening, Peter continued, "I don't believe you could do this. Always thinking of yourself. What type of influence do you think you are for Lucy?"

Susan glared icily at her elder brother, before suddenly bursting into tears. Bloody hormones. She didn't know if she or anyone around her would be able to endure this for the next six months. "I'm not your responsibility anymore."

Edmund hugged his sister while giving Peter a stern look. Peter pursed his lips and clenched his fists. He turned on his heel and left the room, hoping to find distraction elsewhere in the house. How could she be so irresponsible? Not to mention stubborn. He couldn't possibly be made to believe that Caspian was the father. Of course, Susan had spent a fair amount of time with him. But even if she did have intimate relations with the newest king of Narnia, he shuddered at the thought, a baby surely couldn't travel from one world to another. Caspian wasn't real either. It couldn't be his despite what Edmund, Susan and Lucy all wished to believe. Naturally they would try to hold on to something that was just a fantasy and believe it to be reality. Susan obviously had been cavorting with boys from Finchley to land

herself in this mess. He washed his hands of her. No, supernatural excuses wouldn't work this time. She said he wasn't his responsibility anymore, so he would treat her as such.

--

Susan squirmed in bed. She was grateful to Aslan or whomever that her morning sickness had since passed. Now she was plagued by another calamity. She was aroused throughout the day and night with no relief in sight. Spreading her legs, her fingers slid inside her panties, dancing over her hot center, as Caspian had demonstrated for her in another lifetime. She bit her lip to supress her moans. She had been a virgin up until their only night alone together. She craved his touch, his fingers, his cock inside her again, his hands, calloused from swordfighting, roaming her body. She needed him to hold her as comfort, and whisper in her ear that everything would be alright in the world again. Her dreams, vivid as they were, were not enough, but they would have to do since she would never see or hold him again.

"Mmmm Caspian" she murmured, as she rolled onto her side, falling into a deep contented sleep.

She awoke suddenly, an unexplained sensation washing over her. She was certain that she felt his lips lazily on the tip of her nose and in her hair. This wasn't the same bedroom she slept in at the professor's estate. The silk sheets on the featherbed underneath her were a dead giveaway. Her heart raced as she looked around the room, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark. There were thick velvet curtains that draped from the canopy above her. This bedchamber was most definitely medieval. That could only mean she was in one place. But why? She wasn't meant to return to Narnia. Surely this was a dream and she would wake up at any time. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her toward him.

_"Please let this be a dream or heaven because I can't bear this torture." _she prayed silently to whomever would listen. Susan willed herself not to cry out of desperation.

When morning had broken and sunlight dared to peek through the slits of the curtains, Susan awoke once more, now certain this couldn't be a dream. How was this possible? Aslan himself had told her and Peter that they would not be able to return under any circumstances. Where was Peter? Was he ready to swallow his pride and forgive her? Was he even in Narnia? Were Edmund and Lucy?

She stretched in the king's arms and caught a glimpse of her ivory horn that sat on the nighttable and recalled her words to him.

_"Why don't you keep it? You might need to call me sometime." _

She didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. She pinched her arm. She wasn't dreaming. But she didn't know if this was good or bad just yet. Caspian's arms tightened around her in his slumber.

"Mmm. So you're not a dream anymore" he murmured, eyes barely open, looking at her, as he traced lazy circles on her back. God, how she had missed his voice, his Spanish accent.

"That makes two of us. Or should I say three."

His eyes widened. What was she talking about? What had happened since she left?


	6. Chapter 6

Susan sighed as the seamstress pinned the hem of her red taffeta skirt. She loved the dresses but she always hated having to get them made, simply for the fact that she never had the patience to hold still that long. Caspian had insisted that she have an entire new wardrobe constructed to accomodate her pregnancy.

_"But I won't be the same size long enough to bother," she argued._

_"Nonsense. In your condition, I'd rather have new clothes made than for you to struggle to fit into ill-fitting dresses." _

In the end, his logic did make sense to her.

She rolled her eyes as she heard Peter in the hallway, ranting. Why couldn't she have a moment's reprieve from him? Why couldn't he see that he was no longer her keeper? He hadn't been this overbearing in England, so why was he this way only in Narnia? She thought he would be glad to be back, since Aslan had told them they could never return. But instead he seemed intent on putting her sins on display for the world to see.

Susan sucked in a tight breath as her lower back started aching again. She rubbed her back and looked around the room. "Why is there no sofa in this castle?" This received a quizzical look from her maid. "And fluffy pillows? I would like to sit down on something softer than stone or wood once in awhile, regardless of my current condition."

"I'll see to it that is taken care immediately, your Highness." She curtsied and left the room.

--

Caspian watched in wide-eyed wonderment at the bustling activity that filled the castle.

"What is this about, dear sister?"

"It's Christmas." Lucy grinned at the blank stare that met her. "It's a midwinter festival that celebrates family and friends. It's supposed to be a time to appreciate each other and that's what everyone wants and hopes for. But often it becomes something else because everyone is too stressed or drunk because they forget how to interact with each other. Because we aren't used to being good to people around us all the time. That's part of being human."

He nodded in acknowlegement.

Large evergreens were brought into the many rooms of the palace and decked in garlands of popcorn and cranberries. Candles were strategically placed on the boughs. Pine and cedar garlands graced the halls. Even the large banquet hall was filled with candles and the intoxicating scent of pine, cranberries, oranges, and pineapple.

--

Peter poured himself and Trumpkin each another stein of ale. Lately he felt the need to be intoxicated in order to even stand to be around Susan. He felt that he was a bad brother in the way that he wasn't able to be there to raise her as he should have. It was his fault that she ended up pregnant with Caspian's child. If he had kept a closer watch on her, she wouldn't be so rebellious and stubborn. She wouldn't be in this position. He wouldn't be losing his power over her. That's what it was. He felt he had no power over anything or anyone anymore. He knew he should have been thrilled at the chance to return to Narnia but his current dispute with Susan did nothing but dampen his mood even further.

--

The next week was Christmas Eve. Lucy, Susan and Edmund had all stealthily brought in presents for Caspian and each other. Not even Peter was to be left out of the celebrations.

A blanket of snow covered the ground. Lucy and Edmund had managed to steal Caspian away from his councils to have snowball fights in the open meadows.

Later, he and Susan would walk hand in hand through the snow, a tan suede fur-trimmed cape to block the cold from her body. He laughed at her child-like behavior as she twirled around, arms extended, sticking out her tongue to catch snowflakes. Looking at him from the corner of her eye, laughing at her, she wondered what she had done to be so blessed. Why couldn't Peter accept their happiness? And why was she ruining this moment by thinking of him? Still twirling, she fell down landing on her bum, slightly dizzy. Caspian immediately rushed to her side, worried.

"Are you alright? The baby is not harmed?"

"Mmm...no. I've never felt better." she murmured into his lips as she pulled him down toward her, her dark tresses pooled around her in contrast to the pristine white snow beneath them.

--

The holiday festivities were well underway. Dinner was surprising lighthearted. Everyone had been dreading Peter's moods but they had nothing to worry about. The minstrels played carols as the ball commenced. Edmund stood in the corner of the ballroom, his back to the balcony.

"The young king looks very happy. Is there to be a royal wedding before or after the baby is born?"

Edmund nearly choked on his wine. "Baby? Who said anything about Caspian being a father?"

Trufflehunter sighed and shook his head. "You Sons of Adam truly are a strange breed. The whole of Narnia and Telmar know that King Caspian and Queen Susan are to have a child together before spring. Surely you would know that, being her brother."

He shrugged, continuing to feign ignorance. The sparkle in his eye gave him away. "I do not know of their plans. But I am delighted to be an uncle soon."

At that, he stood up a bit straighter as he felt a sharp prick in his back. Obediently moving one step forward, Edmund withdrew his dagger from his belt as he dropped his chalice to the ground. The music and dancing stopped. The tension was thick in the room. Lucy started to scream but was silenced by Trumpkin's hand on her shoulder.

Turning sharply on his heel, Edmund quickly overpowered the assassin, holding the dagger at his throat, panting. His eyes widened in recognition. One of the Telmarine captains under Glozelle's command who had agreed to live in peace under Caspian's rule.

Peter, in his drunken state, ordered to the guards, "Get this fucktard out of here! Just because I'm a douchebag doesn't mean that you can waltz in uninvited and ruin this party. And someone get me another drink so that I can dance with my sister who is carrying this fucking Spaniard's illegimate child!"

Caspian stared at him, bewildered. "What is a Spaniard?" Turning to Edmund, he asked, "Should I be offended?"

Susan looked on in horror and Edmund smirked as Peter waved him off. "Never mind."

The Telmarine king shrugged and took Lucy's hand to dance with her as the music resumed.

--

A/N: Thanks to Rhiononon for the plotbunnies and the giggles. I pulled my hair out in the process of getting this chapter done, so I hope y'all enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm not begging for reviews but I'm curious if anyone is reading this and enjoying it. The traffic says you are as well as the alerts. But let me know what you think of it, whether you love it or hate it...just something. Ok? Thank you. Now back to your regular scheduled programming.

--

"Well, that was certainly...eventful." Caspian wasn't quite sure what to make of Christmas. While he had enjoyed certain elements, there were others he could have easily lived without. But Lucy was correct in what she said.

He was distracted by Susan. He swore he felt her breath on his neck. Yet she wasn't there, instead bidding Glenstorm and his wife goodnight as the ball drew to a close.

Quickly draining the last of the ale from his stein, he arose and strolled to where she stood. She had tempted and teased him all day and he was going to have her now.

_Susan grabbed his sleeve, pulling him into the pantry and closing the door behind them. _

_"What are you doing?" Why were they hiding in the kitchens? What was she even up to?_

_Licking and nipping at his neck, she whispered huskily, "Do you want more of this, your Majesty?" _

_Caspian closed his eyes and moaned as her hand snaked underneath his tunic, lightly scraping her nails down his chest, her swollen belly pressed against his hip. _

_When he opened his eyes, he was alone, as though it were only a dream. The door stood ajar. A smile jerked at the corners of his lips as he caught a faint glimpse of her leaving, acting as though nothing was amiss. _

He whispered in her ear, "A man can only take so much temptation, so you need to finish what you started today."

She turned and looked at him with a raised brow. "Why do you think I would be in any mood to do anything after being humiliated tonight? Leave me alone." She turned to leave the Great Hall in search of some sort of solitude.

Confusion and vexation flashed in his eyes. "I could ask why you punish me for your brother's actions."

Susan stopped in her tracks. "Don't try to feel so special. Everyone suffers when Peter gets in one of his moods. I thought you would have known that by now."

The library. That was where he wouldn't find her.

Caspian's eyes narrowed as he watched her take her leave. Damnable woman...let her run off. He didn't care. It would be peaceful without her mood swings for once.

--

With only a taper candle for light, Susan perused the bookshelves. With her head cocked to read the titles, she winced as hot wax landed on the web of her thumb. She started to grab a book documenting the history and lore of the Telmarine kingdom when she felt a cool draft that picked up her skirts. The flame of her candle was extinguished as well. Twirling around, she allowed her eyes to further adjust to the darkness, and saw no one and nothing out of the ordinary. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she started for the door as she knew there were no matches or anything similar in the Professor's desk. Of course there wouldn't be anything like that in this century. Her breath caught as she felt a hand on her throat and hot breath on her skin, in her ear. Instinct told her to fight, but the grip on her most vulnerable area tightened. This only made her angrier.

Caspian knew the extent of the secret passages in the castle, mainly due to necessity in many attempts to escape Miraz and his troops over the last twenty years. He had grown to know her well enough and all of her hiding places, being most fond of the library. He had stood in the corner of the room, well out of sight, watching her. He'd had enough. He wouldn't put up with teasing or her bitchiness anymore. Her candle was extinguished and she searched for the cause. In a lightning fast movement, he pulled her into his chest, facing away from him. One hand grasping her arm and the other on her throat, not tight enough to hurt her but just to let her know he was there. His prick twitched as her bottom was pressed into his groin. For several moments they stood like that, him breathing in her ear, taking in her scent.

Finally he spoke in a hushed husky tone. "As King, my word is law and you would be best to remember that."

Who did he think he was? Susan struggled but his grip held firm. Surely Peter and Edmund wouldn't allow him this abuse of power. He held no authority over her. If anything, she held the authority over him, as she had from the very beginning.

Nudging her to walk with his knee in the back of her leg, they moved the few feet to the chair at the desk, where he sat down. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Now, are you ready to be a good girl?"

While Susan hated being dominated and pushed around, she had to admit that she was being turned on by this side of him.

"Why should I? What will you do if I'm not?"

"You, your Highness, are a cocktease. That will not be left unpunished. You will learn your place."

Susan felt herself getting wet, the way he was growling in her ear. As she squirmed on his lap, she felt his growing erection press between her thighs. His grip on her throat was intact but his hand left her arm roam over her body. Featherlight touches on her belly gave way to him cupping and squeezing her breast, tweaking her nipple through the fabric of her dress. She lolled her head back to rest on Caspian's shoulder as she moaned and squirmed. He nipped at her throat and licked the skin that he bit.

He let go of her neck and pushed her off of him to untie his breeches, which were painfully tight. In a firm voice, he told her "Lift your skirt."

LIfting it only to her knees, he continued "Higher." He slapped her thigh which earned him a glare that he could not see in the darkness. Grabbing her waist in his hands, he pulled her down onto him once more, his prick sliding deep inside her hot sheath.

Susan warred with herself. She didn't want to give in to him but she couldn't help herself, and relaxed in his hands. Grinding her sex into his, his fingers dancing over her petals and inner thighs, familiar sensations washed over her as she shuddered in her climax, biting her lip so no one would hear them.

His seed splashed inside her and he wanted to stay like this a few moments longer. He panted in her ear. "Little girls such as you should not be so trusting in the dark. What if it had been a lord instead who wanted to take you?"

"But it wasn't."

"Then you should be more careful." He growled as he slapped her bare bottom, forcing her to stand up.

She stood up and let her skirts fall, their nectars intermingling as they spilled down her thighs.

"Turn around and get on your knees."

She did as she was told and looked up at him, chewing on her lip in anticipation of whatever he had in mind for her. Oh he definitely had plans for those plump pink lips of hers. "Come closer."

Scooting as close to him as she could, she placed her hands on his thighs, caressing her thumbs over the soft fabric.

He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes and forced himself to gain control. His cock in his hand, he rubbed the head across her lips. "Lick it. Suck it in your mouth." he ordered.

She opened her mouth, her tongue flicked out and swirled around the head as though he was an ice cream cone ready to melt. His fingers tangled in her hair as she licked the thick vein underneath and swallowed his length, her hand moving up and down the shaft. It was a wonder she didn't choke as big as he was. Though she had never been with other boys, the girls at Finchley who she hung out with during her rebellious stage certainly had stories to tell about how the English boys were quite lacking in that area. She couldn't imagine Caspian ever letting her down. Rolling his sac in her hand, her nails lightly scraping over the delicate skin, Caspian grunted in response. Feeling his balls tighten, he pulled out of her mouth, the sensation much too intense, as streams of cum landed on her chin and the tops of her breasts that peeked out from the bodice of her dress.

Gasping for breath, he watched Susan through hooded eyes in satisfaction. He didn't want to stamp out the beast in her entirely. He just wanted to show her who was in control, and it wasn't her.

"Good girl." he murmured. "Now come along. This chair is growing much too uncomfortable." He stood up and adjusted himself in his breeches. Susan stared at him in horror. Surely he wouldn't make her walk the halls in this condition.

Sensing her fear and dread, he told her "We can go out where anyone can see us, your brothers perhaps, or I can show you a very useful part of this castle. Your choice, your Majesty, but decide quickly."

It dawned on Susan that the entire time they were in the library, he never once kissed her. She thought that strange, because he usually couldn't get enough of her kisses. But it seemed as though he intentionally deprived her of that intimacy. Caspian's hands and lips on her body distracted her from the marvel of the secret passages that lay in the castle. She would have to have him give her a tour sometime when she could enjoy it fully.

They stood outside the doorway of the passage that led into their chambers. Noticing that the laces on her bodice were constructed differently than her other dresses, he tore his lips away from her throat as he turned her around, facing away from him, to untie them. Slowly, he peeled the smooth taffeta dress down her shoulders, her skin felt like fire on hers. The pool of fabric at their feet, as he had ordered that she undress him as well, was long forgotten as her back was pressed into the smooth stone walls, his hands travelled from her shoulders, over her throat, down her chest to cup her heavy breasts. One hand slid down her ribcage, her hip as he lifted her thigh to wrap around his waist. Her arms around his neck, he lifted her other leg to wrap around him. Carrying her the few feet to the bed, he dropped her onto her back on top of the silk coverlet, a mound of pillows and feathers to support her fall.

Leaning over her, he said, "You're starting to get too big for this."

She reached up to slap him but he caught her wrist and pinned it above her head.

With her bum at the edge of the bed, he stood leaning over her. She whimpered as he thrust into her.

Kissing and sucking at her skin as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, he grunted, "Tell me what you want, Susan. Beg for it."

In a ragged breath, she whispered, "I want you...harder."

"Louder. What do you want me to do? Say it."

She shuddered and arched her back toward him as his teeth grazed over her sensitive nipple, threatening to bite it. She held his gaze. "Fuck me, Caspian."

Mindful of the life inside her, he rode her hard, claiming her as his own. Tomorrow she would bear his marks. Her legs tightened their grip around his waist and she scraped her nails on his back. His mouth found hers and he thrust his tongue in, tasting her, tasting where he had been earlier.

Caspian felt her orgasm taking over her. "Cum for me. Scream for me." he growled as he stared deep into her blue eyes.

Screams of unadulterated bliss filled the room. Both spent, he collapsed beside her and traced lazy patterns on her skin as sleep threatened to overtake them both.

--

To no one in particular, Edmund mused. "It's good to see that everyone is here this morning since it sounded like a couple people were being murdered last night. They were clearly much louder than anytime before."

Spreading butter and strawberry jam on a hot scone, Susan's eyes widened. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Caspian appeared quite proud of himself. She kicked his shin under the table and he looked over at her, confused.

"Oh my head!" Peter was suffering a terrible hangover. Why did he feel the need to drink a whole barrel of ale last night? Something about Susan... He was upset with her. What was it she did? He'd figure it out when the fog and pain subsided.

Lucy silently observed her siblings and Caspian as she ate. They still considered her an innocent naive preteen, even though she had been an adult once with the lot of them. Had they forgotten that life so quickly? She knew Peter had and Susan. Surely Edmund hadn't. In Susan's defense, she tried to downplay the events. "I didn't hear anything last night. Are you sure you weren't drunk along with Peter and hearing things?" She took a bite of bacon and looked at him, waiting for a response.

"Lucy, you are truly mad. How could you possibly not hear your own sister going at it like bunnies all night? The stone walls are not that thick and your room across from theirs? Do you need to have your hearing checked by the physicians?"

"Edmund!" Susan hissed at him to make him drop the subject. She knew he meant no ill, but still, her personal affairs and activities did not need to be aired in public, especially over the dining table. Peter had had enough fun on his own with that already. She thought Edmund was the only reasonable brother she had. Clearly she was wrong. "Stop corrupting her!"

"Huh? Oh my damn head. What'd you say, Edmund?!" Peter looked up, alarmed. He glanced over at Susan and remembered why he was upset. Jumping up from his chair, he lunged in Caspian's direction but tripped and fell from the pain and fog of his hangover. "Oh I'm gonna...kill...you...when headache gone...bastard!"

Edmund rolled his eyes and sighed. "Peter, you can't possibly kill him when Su already killed him from exhaustion."

Still angry, Peter struggled to get up from the floor but the hangover was too much for his body to handle. Not even halfway to where Caspian sat, he crawled and then collapsed, glaring at the young king. Caspian tauntingly toed at him, which only made him growl.

Susan couldn't believe any of this. Peter was beyond reasoning. Edmund had always been better than this. She looked over at Caspian. Even he was laughing at her. Damn them all. As though last night at the ball, she hadn't suffered enough humiliation, she didn't know what she had done to deserve yet more this morning. Utterly mortified, she scooted her chair back and ran out of the room, tears threatening to fall.

Lucy sat and watched the incredulity of the scene with eyes wide. Were these really her brothers? They couldn't be. "You guys are such assholes! Why do you treat her like that? Ed! You're smarter than this! And Peter! I am so ashamed of you! You don't have to like him but gah!" I demand that each of you apologize to her."

With that, she rose and left the dining hall in search of Susan.

Caspian regained his composure, bowed to the two kings, and went off in search of her as well. After an extensive quest to find her, not being in any of her usual hiding places, he found her wrapped in Lucy's arms in the back of the chapel. He'd forgotten this room was even here.

Lucy became aware of his presence and glared up at him. "Why don't you leave her alone? Haven't you done enough harm already?"

He sighed. "Just go. I will take care of it."

Reluctantly, Lucy took her leave. Caspian sat on the stone bench next to Susan. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and smoothed her hair with his free hand. He would let her make the first move.

Wiping her tear-stained face as she sniffled, she leaned into his chest. "Why do they have to do that, Caspian? I don't want to feel dirty for loving you but when they act like that...like I'm trash..like I'm some whore..." She couldn't even finish as more sobs took over her.

"Shh. That is just how boys are. If I had a sister that I loved as much as they love you, I would react in a similar fashion." Susan looked up at him in disbelief. "They want you to be happy and they are not used to anyone taking their place." Thumbing her tears away, he whispered as he stood and offered his arm, "Come, let us get you cleaned up and enjoy the fresh air."


End file.
